


Do Not Follow Anime, They Are Not Real

by ReeMiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Friendship, Kill la Kill fandom, M/M, One Shot, Probable crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeMiss/pseuds/ReeMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finds out Kageyama watches anime. More specifically, he's watched Kill la Kill, which Hinata's been waiting for. What happens when you put an overexcited decoy and an awesome action flick together?</p><p>A migraine for a setter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Don't lose your waayy, in your mind, we have to beeee as one..."

"Whatcha singing there, Kageyama?"  
The black haired boy jumped in his chair, before realizing that he wasn't home alone. 

Crap. He'd been singing again. Worse, in front of that stupid freak. 

Hinata was sitting by the lower table in Kageyama's room, books and sheets spread carelessly around him. Clearly, it looked like he had given up on studying, if the game console in his hands was any indication.  
The setter cursed under his breath, knowing that if he brushed off Hinata, he'd stick onto him for days, weeks even.  
And as it was, he had a problem getting Hinata out of his head. His body could, atleast, be decoy-free while his head suffered. But, that being said, it was better having something other than volleyball to occupy his head during math class. If he yelled out a warcry in class one more time, he was sure the teacher was going to make him stay behind for extra class. And who wanted to waste time in class when they could be playing more volleyball with a red-haired ball of energy? So Saturday, in a compromise, Kageyama called Hinata over to his empty house for a study session.

Ha. More like an insulting and goofing session.  
But the setter really couldn't find it in him to nitpick. It was a really nice day, the windows were open and a fresh, blossom-scented breeze came in every so often to decimate their very mild concentration. 

"So? I've never heard you sing, Bakayama. It sounded nice.", Hinata muttered, not looking up from his console.

 

Instantly, Kageyama stiffened. Should he tell him? Or would he just make fun of him?

Two breaths later, Kageyama replied. "It's a theme song from an anime I watched recently."

Hinata's head shot up, the sounds of crashing and burning vehicles whining from the game console. His eyes widened. "Seriously, Kageyama? You watch ANIME? You, the volleyball freak who won't even watch TV unless it's the sports channel?"

What the hell? "Oi, dumbass, I watch plenty of things! I just don't yap on about it to the world!", he snapped. He sat upright in his desk chair, pointing an extremely sharp pencil at Hinata, who squeaked and held up a textbook for protection.

"What the hell, Bakayama! I was just surprised, okay? You don't do things like normal pe-OOF!" "Like you're one to talk, shrimpy! Who the hell blows on their pencil four times after sharpening for good luck?"

The decoy snatched the pillow off his face, all fired up for an argument. Kageyama sighed. He really didn't want to spend his one free day playing asylum with Hinata. But, dangit, it still felt good, having the little fluffball around. Just being in a room with him made it seem more light and filled. In fact, Kageyama was pretty sure he could take physics lessons to better explain how Hinata, Miyagi's own rechargeable battery, somehow gave up energy to his surroundings while replenishing his own. He really envied him this.

"Kill La Kill."  
"Huh?" Hinata cocked his head at Kageyama. "What are y- OH, I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WATCH IT FOREVER, I CAN'T BELIEVE STUPID KAGEYAMA GOT TO WATCH IT BEFORE ME WA-"  
"SHUT UP, DUMBASS!"  
_______________  
Somehow, Kageyama wasn't very sure how, he ended up sitting on his bed with Hinata, watching the anime on his laptop. Then again, he was pretty sure no one could resist a stubborn Hinata.  
"Come on, idiot, I've already watched this", the setter groaned. Hinata shook his head. "No! Watch with me Kageyama!"  
The black haired boy already knew that if he refused... "Ugh."

The little decoy whooped. "That's the spirit! Okay, fine. You can go and get us drinks, and I'll start watching. That way you won't have to watch any extra and I'll get juice!"

Seriously. Kageyama looked at Hinata's beaming face. On second thought... He jumped off, hearing Hinata hum as he started up the episodes. The stern boy couldn't help but smile. Really, it was impossible to be offended at the happy-go-lucky, enthusiastic teenager. Kageyama had thought he would be a goner at the Dateko match, but the boy seemed to make friends wherever he went. Most of Nekoma was at his feet, for the simple expedient of getting their setter, Kenma out of his shell. Even Aoba Jousei, with their haughty views, seemed to like the annoying, yet extremely likeable brat. On more than one occasion, Kageyama had seen the ace go over to talk and dispense advice to Hinata, while Oikawa came over to piss the Karasuno setter off. 

Pouring the guava juice with a fierce scowl, he was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a yell from his room.  
He shook his head. Obviously, Hinata would go mental and yell and cheer the protagonist on through her journey.  
The idiot. With that fond thought, Kageyama picked up the glasses and went to join his friend.  
____________________  
"GO RYUUKO!"

"Satsuki, you evil BITCH, how evil can a person get, Kageyama?!"  
"SHE PISSES ME OFF."  
"Actually, she reminds me of Oikawa."  
"Mako is so fwaaahh!"  
"GO RYUUKO AND SENKETSUUU !!"  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT KIRYUIN WOMAN, KAGEYAMA, WHO DOES THAT TO THEIR DAUGHTER?!"  
"Poor Satsuki."  
"Ryuuko's so GWAAAHHH!"  
"Woaahh, the Four Devas as so PWOFFFF!"  
"What?! WHAT?! YES, SATSUKI WASN'T EVIL ALL ALONG!"  
"No. NO. NO RYYUUKKOOO WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAGEYAMA MAKE HER STOP."  
At that point Kageyama had to slap him upside the head to shut up. If all that hadn't bugged their neighbours, the sound of the setter throwing him out the window definitely would.  
"Uwaahh. You could have told me to shut up." Rubbing his head, the little decoy went back to watching the anime with a pout. Kageyama couldn't stand the fact that Hinata's lack of a smile could bother him so much.  
So, though Hinata went right back to his old self in two seconds flat, cheering on as Ryuuko took back her sailor uniform, the setter locked his nerve and pulled his partner roughly against his side so that their torsos were together, surrounded by Kageyama's long arms.

Hinata looked up in slight fear, wondering if it really was his end. But Kageyama just held him like that, and the short teen calmed down enough to start yelling at the screen again, this time, pulling him, pushing him and being held back by the setter for the rest of the episodes.  
And despite how odd it was for the setter, Hinata couldn't help but feel warm, comfortable and... right in the strong pale arms. So he smiled, and watched as the black haired protagonist saved the earth. 

"YES, DIE, YOU EVIL WITCH, KILL THOSE THREADS."

All was fine until Ryuuko's descent back to earth.  
__________

Kageyama looked down at the orange head bent next to him. Hinata hadn't said a word during the last episode, except maybe to shift abit against him.  
Just when the setter's insecurity was about to get to incredible levels, and he was going to remove his arms from around the decoy, he heard a small sniff.

"H-Hinata?", he asked, eyes wide. God, he can't be so scary that being hugged by him was such an ordeal. Was he?!

"Oi, idiot, wha-"  
"They killed him." Another sniff.

For a second, Kageyama went blank. But then he remembered. His arms tightened. He remembered tearing up badly then too.

"Ah. Yeah."

"Whyyyy?", came the plaintive cry. Just as Kageyama looked down, Hinata looked up and he could see the amber eyes shining over with tears.  
Now, the last time he had shed tears, was after their defeat at the Inter-High. And Kageyama had been in no shape to comfort Hinata's tears back then.  
But now, he was so close, he could see the small drops gathering on the light eyelashes. And he didn't like it.

Hinata was still looking up with his face was suddenly smooshed into something both hard and soft.  
"Shush, idiot. It'll be okay."

It took him three seconds to realise that Kageyama, the great unemotional Kageyama, was comforting him. And it made him all the more loveable to the teenager.

He pulled back, feeling better. Grinning into Kageyama's open, and suddenly soft, face, Hinata couldn't help but laugh his happiness out.

They both got off the bed and stretched. Going about leisurely picking up after themselves, they commented about the anime and their opinions, until Hinata looked outside the window. And realised that the train station's lights were dimmed.

"Crap. I'm deader than Ragyou."

When they scrambled around for Kageyama's little alarm clock, it was already past ten thirty in the night.  
And when Hinata finally called him home, Kageyama could hear the poor woman's anger all the way into the kitchen. 

He set about setting the table for two, since there was no way he was letting Hinata ride his way home that late.  
Kageyama put their respective portions of curry into the microwave, waiting for the condemned to get out.

"So... Umm, Kageyama, is it okay if I stay over?" Hinata stood in the living room, rubbing his neck. The setter could see his ears still coloured red from the verbal blistering he'd gotten.

In answer, Kageyama put the plates down on the table and beckoned him over to eat, laughing inside. He knew it was mean, but that competitive streak in him was still a mile wide and he liked to know that Hinata goofed up now and again where he never would. 

They spent the night eating and talking, before turning in early to spend the next morning playing in the park.

Showered, teeth brushed and pajamas worn, they both lay in the dark room, quietly talking about different anime and volleyball tactics until they started to doze. And in the warm, cozy dark of the room, both admitted to themselves that maybe there was something there.  
Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama learns why he shouldn't leave Hinata alone after watching an anime.

Sunday passed by quickly, once Hinata and Kageyama finished their match and parted ways.

  
While Kageyama sat at his desk, groaning over his English assignment, he heard his cell phone ping. Since it had barely been a few hours since he'd gone home, Kageyama didn't think it was Hinata, so he left his phone aside till later. It wasn't till next morning that he remembered to check his phone for the message. Or messages, as it turned out.  
The idiot.

 **Hinata** : _IM BOOOOOOOORDD, BAKAYAMA, HELLPPPPP \\\\(O;n;O)//_  
 **Hinata** : _I ws almst grnded til ma remembrd ur a 'respnsble boy'. (-,_,-) \\( >.<)/_  
 **Hinata** : _I thnk I did sumthin stupd OTL._  
 **Hinata** : _Nvmnd T.T_  
 **Hinata** : _Heyyyy Bakayama!!! Wnt 2 wlk 2 skul tdy??? Il b @ ur houz by 730!!!! (^_^)/'*_

Kageyama dressed and ate breakfast in record time, and not a second too late, because he could hear Hinata call out from the street the second he slammed his glass of milk down.

The first thing he noticed when he reached the decoy was an ugly bruise discolouring the fair skin on Hinata's face. The second thing he noticed was the bandage on his left wrist.

They quietly got into step, without a word or a challenge, and after two minutes, Kageyama started losing his cool.   
He could only keep his face composed if he knew he didn't have to worry about his dumb partner. But nothing was revealed in his voice when he quietly asked, "So, what happened? Someone beat you up?"

Hinata quickly looked at him before shaking his head jerkily.   
Kageyama insisted, leaning forward menacingly. "No seriously. I could set Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai on them."

Hinata suddenly laughed out loud. Still shaking his head ruefully, he chuckled. "Nope, doubt they'll take on this one."

Now the setter was incensed. Not that he was worried about the boy's playing abilities. Hinata had a stamina and tolerance far above most high school players'.

He grabbed the decoy's shoulder and roughly shook him. "So what the hell were those texts for, dumbass?", he yelled.

It took Hinata five seconds before he could react.  
By laughing. He laughed till tears were dropping down the soft cheeks and his sides hurt, but he couldn't help giggling at the thought of Kageyama being worried for his safety.  
The setter usually gave him worry for it; not the opposite.

He finally straightened, wiping his eyes and gasping.  
His face might also have been redder than it was, but he answered Kageyama's questions. Well, he tried to.

" _Cudmhnddrssishimme!_ "  
"What the-"  
"I cut my arm on something and dripped blood on Natsu's dress so she punched me in the face!"

Hinata stomped away before Kageyama could figure out exactly what had happened.

The incredulous laughter of the stoic setter followed him all the way to school, where he was considered a miracle dealer for it. Suga, Tanaka and Noya even gifted him three extra pork buns after practice.  
Well. Atleast he got an extra meat bun, And to hear Kageyama's surprisingly nice laugh.

He'd be the Ryuuko to Kageyama's Satsuki, and they'd take on the world. Right after Kageyama stopped laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened was: Hinata decided he wanted to see if Life Fibers were real. (In KLK, the uniform's powers are activated by blood). So he wore his sister's sefuku and dripped blood on it. Obviously not the best show to walk in on, when you see your brother wearing your skirt and yelling at his crotch. -_-
> 
> Ahh, sorryy!! This was supposed to be one chapter, but something messed up!  
> CC's please!
> 
> Ree ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Guuuhhh ao3 uploaders, Whyyyy o,_,o
> 
> Ree ;n;


End file.
